Secret Song
by MessyLittleRaindrop
Summary: What happens when an event that not even Dr Song seen happening becomes reality ?


Writers Note: First time writing for Dr Who and I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave a review I would really appreciate it.

Trouble is, it's all back to front. My past is his future. We're travelling in opposite directions. Every time we meet, I know him more, he knows me less.

Year: 2030

Location: Earth – London England.

[ Curls blow in the wind as the crowds walk by. Walking, oblivious to others and the world around them. Not one looking up from their phone, the devices glued to their hands, while their heads hanging down and earphones blocking out the last remaining bit of the world out.

Cold hands wrapped around a warm mug containing hot coffee. The café that she occupied was quiet, exactly what she needed. She couldn't risk anyone seeing her, identifying her. But she had to be here, she couldn't leave it. She couldn't say the word. The word that /he/ was afraid off. Goodbye. Yes, her diary was almost full, but it wasn't so she didn't have to not, yet did she? All she had to do was avoid him, avoid him at all costs. Because if they met again more would be added, closer to the end of her time. But right now, she didn't want to think about that. She just had to avoid /him/ the one that she would die for.

The coffee cup emptied and she pushed it aside and pulled on her jacket, she really wasn't one to be conspicuous but she changed, well, for this she had too. Getting up from her seat, she headed out to the cold street.

Taking out the diary that was now the only connection to /him/ she double checked the address that was written even though it was engraved on her memory and it was something she would never forget. By the time she reached it, the sun splitting the sky and the air was filled with the sound of laugher and happiness. Something that was very rare upon the many travels that had gone before and the many that had yet to pass.]

Year: 2017

Location: Earth – England.

[ For years, their world was each other, traveling around in the T.A.R.D.I.S just the two of them. Happiness was all they knew, they had more adventures than could be counted. They had fought off so many foes, more than they could count. As they made a yet another stop, she couldn't help but steal a glance at him. The dark-haired man who had been in her life when he didn't even know it, sometime the timeline was confusing and they had to take time to sync their diaries. But tonight, was going to be the beginning of something even she didn't see coming.

She had noticed something a few days before, after an encounter with 'The Silence' and immediately after, not only did she forget, but she learned, thanks to her communication device that was in her hand. She found out it was right after her encounter with them, that she was, sick. At first, she didn't think anything of it, but something kept niggling the back off her mind, but she couldn't. So, she convinced him to go on the next adventure alone, no matter how long it took. After some convincing he did. She took the key to her parents' home from the safe place she kept it, encase her thoughts became reality. When they did, she cried silently. This wasn't what she knew to happen, this wasn't anywhere in her future. This hadn't been lived and she was scared, for the first time in her life she was scared. Plans and procedures had to be put into place and quickly. She didn't know who to trust, no one could be. She had no one in this time, no one at all.

Moving into her parents' home, she began to process what this could mean, why she hadn't seen this, why she hadn't lived this. Taking a blanket, she curled up on the sofa. Things were different now.

For the remaining months, she remained. She remained in the small village not attracting attention to herself, not drawing attention to someone she didn't even know about.

When the time came, she managed to find a long-lost connection that she had, someone not from the past of her husband and herself. Just someone from her past that would protect her secret, someone who could be trusted.

It was then and only then, when she knew that everything was in place and everything was safe was, she ready to see him again, he couldn't know. He would have to remain ignorant to all that had happened to her. To them. This would have to remain as secret as his name, there could be no other way. ]

TBC


End file.
